The Hellmouth's Shadow
by Sinkingboat
Summary: Brutality and darkness can consume your soul if you let it. What's left when you have lost your soul? Harry Potter must fight for whatever that is as... The Hellmouth's Shadow. Sequel to HP and The Day Walker. No H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK- Back again for the sequel to HP and the Day Walker. This is a cross-over fic between Angel, Harry Potter, and Buffy. Ships are up in the air but it starts Harry/Hermione. I'm thinking Harry/Buffy but who knows. A bunch of this chapter is from HPADW but a lot is different so read on even if you already read HPADW cause this has the alternate story ending. K… enjoy.

Music review of the day: Vampire effect- band totally cool. Bob Marley mixed with British pop. Check them out.

Movie Review: Chaos- Jason Statham (Crank), Wesley Snipes (Blade), and Ryan Philaspoon (Cruel Intentions). Cool movie, but slightly predictable. Usual suspect meets die hard. Not worth buying unless you just like to collect.

Tv review: Terminator SCC- Not bad but it has River (Summer Glau) and the hot chick from 300 so worth it right there. On tonight at 9 on fox.

Chapter One

The Hellmouth's Shadow

Hotels are usually not somewhere you want to be. They are generally away from home, and as such away from your things. There's the awful carpet which seems like a sea of bad color and old stains. The bed that just isn't yours, and when a Hotel is empty it can be creepy. Angel headquarters was such a Hotel, however calling it that was rhetorical as it hadn't been open for years due to the last demon inhabitant which killed the majority of the Hotel's guests. Another said fact is dust. Dust gets everywhere in old creepy and mostly unused buildings. Despite bottles of pledge cleaner the furniture developed a coat or two of dust at least once every couple of weeks. Dust really likes to accumulate where no activity is seen. The lobby of the hotel now served as Angel Investigations base of operations. A large weapon cabinet stood off to the side. There was no dust to be seen on it. To the left of that was the check in counter desk.

Codelia Chase, or Cordy to her friend, sat behind said desk twirling a pen with a cute but undoubtedly sad expression. The expression, however, only added to her appeal. Still despite all the good things she could think about herself there was still the matter of the paper which she held mournfully in her dainty hand. It was a notice… a warning really. Ninety days and then they were out on their asses. She blew out a quick breath. Why did she keep getting kicked out of her homes? Of course this wasn't her home, but actually her place of business, but considering the amount of time she worked... She sighed turning her sad frown into a petulant glare which she aimed at the phone only a foot from her, willing it to ring with a rich and mortally challenged person on the other end. Not that she wanted them to die… just need saving, and who better to step in and save the day then team Angel. She re-read the notice. Apparently their land lord was generous enough to allow them to renew their lease with option to buy if they could come up with the first and the last… and of course the last three months which were past due by far.

The phone rang…

Cordy jumped. The loud ringing was almost a completely forgotten sound, however utterly welcome. She sprung on the phone.

"Angel Investigations we help the hopeless! Uh huh…. YES! My boss can definitely help for a marginal fee… Bad credit… Oh I see." Cordy's face drooped slightly as she listened to the complaints of some poor helpless woman being harassed by a Pathar demon with eight arms blah blah blah…. Spotting Angel coming down into the lobby of the hotel and headquarters, Cordy quickly ended the call. "Try 911, bye!"

Angel stared at Cordelia and the phone she was smothering into its receiver.

"Who was that?" He asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Cordelia tried to look innocent as she answered.

"Willow! Yeah she wanted to know how the Gem of Ammara was workin' out and I said how you went all broody after being on the beach and smashed it to-"

"Cordy?" Angel interrupted. Cordy looked at Angel curiously.

"Hmmm?"

"Call them back."

"Who…Willow?" Angel stared at her. "Fine! But don't blame me when we get kicked the hell out of here! All this pro bono work is going to get around and then people will just assume we're some king of charity and… Angel???" Cordelia looked around the lobby only to see she was talking to her own echo…

"Call her back." Angel's voice rang out from his office. Sighing Cordy began dialing the number.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Angel sighed as he sank into his comfy leather chair before pulling out his favorite book to stare at. He quickly flipped to the middle where a glossy photo lay as a book mark. Well… as he never read the book but often stared at the photo, it served the photo rather than the photo serving it. The picture was of a beautiful woman no older than eighteen but her eyes showed that she experienced more than most those twice her age. He gently ran his finger down the curve of her blonde hair.

"Buffy." He whispered through another sigh.

"ANGEL!"

Cordelia's scream shook Angel from his revelry. In the blink of an eye he was back in the lobby in time to catch Cordy before she fell.

"Oh owe- vision! Girl. In trouble. She's being attacked by…uh?"

"What? Another slime demon, vampires, lawyers- what?" Angel asked worriedly as he helped her onto the couch.

"Men…"

"Men…?" Angel repeated. "Humans?"

"Yes. Twenty-third street near the coffee shop."

"I'm on it." Angel rushed towards the door but was quickly stopped by the rays of light shinning in. "Still on it…" Angel sped back towards the basement where he'd be able to get to his car via the sewers.

"What's happening?" Wesley asked entering the front door in time to see Angel darting away in the opposite direction. He took a cursory glance outside the hotel to see it was indeed sunny California. "Has Angel forgotten his slight allergy to sunlight?" Wes asked sardonically. Cordy rolled her eyes.

"I had a vision." She answered.

"Oh I see! Perhaps I should-"

"Nope!" Cordelia interrupted his train of thought. "Angel can handle it. We need to work on something else. A woman called about a Pathar demon."

"Pathar demon?" Wesley pulled a book off the shelf idly turning the page as he catalogued the information he remembered on the species. "I don't believe they're indigenous to this dimension anymore…Ah here we are… Yes. There haven't been Pathar demons in this realm for over a thousand years… If this is a Pathar demon I fear we have more to worry about. There may be a cross-dimensional portal open."

"Riiight… well this is right up your alley then!" Cordy ripped out the address she had copied down. "Here ya go, her names Eliza something rather." Wes stared at the address.

"Ohh there's a great place for Thai food a right around the corner…" Wes trailed off as headed out the door.

"Bring me back some Pad Thai!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wes looked at the numbers on the apartment building… 1948. The building certainly fit the profile for a demon haunt. Landlord demons especially gravitated to asbestos filled crap holes like this.

"Right, this must be it." Wes tried to remember if he was up to date on all of his shots as he pushed his way through the jammed front door. The 'lobby' was almost non-existent. There was room enough only for a small abandoned desk where allegedly a doorman once worked. There was a notice board on the other side of the room that warned of an impending extermination which was to take place the next day. Sighing Wes headed towards the stairs and took them two at a time until he was at the third floor. He took a breath before knocking when he came to room 306.

"C-come i-in. It's o-open!" The voice of a distressed female yelled through the thin wood door. Pushing the door open Wes scanned the room for threats but only saw the young woman crying quietly on a beat up brown recliner.

"Eliza?" Wes asked. She gave a hesitant nod. "It's going to be ok. I'm from Angel Investigations. You called about a Demon?"

"Little ol' us?"

Wes jumped at the sudden appearance of two vampires on either side of the girl. "Vampires?" Wes wondered aloud while pulling a 9 mm pistol from inside his coat. The two blood suckers looked on in amusement.

"Didn't your boss tell you? Those don't work on us."

"Tell me," Wes asked, "how is it two parasites such as the two of you came across such a powerful invisibility charm?" The vamps smirked their eyes briefly glancing to Wes' right.

"We have more power than you could imagine!" One hissed. Wes smirked.

"I can imagine quite a lot actually." Without moving his eyes from the two vamps Wes pointed his gun in the direction they had looked before firing.

_BANG_

The vampires watched shocked as the bullet seemingly slowed in mid air before blood and bits of brain were fired out the other side of the invisible head with what was left of the lead projectile. The wizard, now dead, was revealed as the charm ended just before Wes spared a glance to see the body hit the ground.

"It seems your boss lost his head." Wes dead panned. The vampires growled before lunging at him. Wes fired at the two vamps emptying his clip inside their chests and only managing to slow them. Ducking under a sloppily thrown punch Wes came up with a stake which he impaled inside its heart. The second vamp screamed in anger as he watched his partner get dusted. Wes ducked and blocked as much as he could but the angry vampire had the speed and strength enough to get a strong punch in. Wes saw stars as he was flung across the room and knocked halfway through the drywall. Groaning Wes managed to find the strength to pull himself from the thin wall and fall to the floor.

"For the record no human could ever be my boss. My boss wants you alive… but fuck it." The vampire pulled his fist back prepared to kill Wes with this punch. "I don't believe in job stability." The fist was less than a foot from his face when Wes pulled the metal cross from his coat and stabbed.

"Aaargh!" The demon screamed as the holy icon pierced his hand and imbedded itself there. Wes stood watching the vampire try to claw the cross out of his burning hand.

"I'm sorry." Wes shoved the stake through the vamps heart turning it to ash. "I'm out of come backs."

"Don't be sorry."

Wes turned at the sound of a new voice. Holding Eliza by the neck with a firm grip stood one of the most feared vampires in Europe…. Baron De Rais.

"I should never have sent amateurs to recruit you." The posh vamp continued. Wes' face puckered in disgust.

"Ah- the man, so to speak, behind the strings. Last I heard from the Watchers council child molesting vampires stayed in France."

"Please…" De Rais made a bored face. "The Watchers council knows nothing. Congratulations on your separation from them by the way." Wes inclined his head in agreement.

"What do you want?"

"You, naturally." De Rais answered with a smirk. Wes puckered his face this time in disgust.

"Bit old for your tastes last time I checked." De Rais laughed.

"Yes well… For a talent like you I could make an exception but I'm more interested in your brain actually."

"Why would I help you?" Wes drawled. De Rais raised an eyebrow before squeezing Eliza's neck.

"Not forgetting about the innocent are you?" De Rais purred. Wes' face cleared of emotion.

"Helping you could kill thousands. One innocent means nothing in the grand scale." Wes sneered. De Rais smirked.

"Shall we test that sentiment?"

Eliza gagged as her feet were lifted off the ground. Her face began to turn a purplish color. Wes looked down away from the site.

"What do you want?" Eliza was released coughing to the floor. She caught her breath before scrambling behind Wes and just in front of the door.

"I had an expert in ancient glyphs working for me but tragically I killed him… for me at least. He just wasn't getting the job done…. Always complaining about wanting to see his daughter." De Rais shrugged.

"Get out of here Eliza." Wes said over his shoulder.

"No I won't leave."

"I know you want to hell-" Wes stopped as he finally saw the once beautiful woman in her true form; yellow eyes and deep bony ridges over her forehead replaced the pretty human face she showed only moments ago.

"You know you have balls. I thought you were going to let me die for a second… of course already dead but you get the point." Her fist connected with his jaw only a moment after her words purchased on his face. Wes fell to the floor unconscious.

"Eliza perfect as always… I have a new assignment for you. You will deliver me the Shadow."

"The Shadow?" Eliza asked fearfully.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"That's it?" Angel asked aloud as he watched the one conscious attacker run away as fast as possible. "The powers that be sent me after four muggers?" Angel jumped surprised by his vibrating and beeping coat. "Hello?" Angel stared at his phone. "Hello???"

"I think that's your voicemail."

Angel looked up at the woman he had just saved. "Uh- thanks. Hey do you know how to get the mail?" The woman smiled.

"Sure." After pressing a few buttons on the phone she handed it back.

"Thanks..." Angel said listening to Cordy's panicked voice.

"It's the least I could do. You saved my…" The woman trailed off as she noticed that her mysterious savior has disappeared. "Life???"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It's not your fault Cordy." Angel insisted for the hundredth time.

"I should have known." She apparently hadn't heard Angel or was ignoring him. "Poor Wesley…"

"Don't worry-"

"DON'T WORRY!? BECAUSE OF ME A CRAZY OLD, PERVERTED VAMPIRE HAS WES! WHY SHOULDN'T I WORRY?" Cordy was pacing the lobby of the floor through her rant. Angel sighed.

"De Rais wouldn't come all the way over here for nothing. He must need Wesley for something. That gives us time."

"What are you going to do?" Cordy asked.

"Going to France." Angel answered. "But first we need to figure out why that vision was sent to you." Cordy frowned her worry for Wes apparent.

"Why!? You already saved the girl? Sounds like it's all wrapped up to me!"

Angel shook his head. "The vision was a diversion. They wanted me away so they could nab Wes."

Cordy shook her head feeling as if her would was falling apart. "But the powers that be… they wouldn't use me that way." Angel shrugged.

"I didn't say it was the powers that be."

"Wolfram and Heart?" Cordy asked worried at the possibility of the law firm being able to hack her mind.

"Wolfram and Heart." Angel confirmed.

Wesley groaned as he came back to the land of the living. He must have been out for a while. Over the past couple of days he soon realized pissing off vampires meant getting the shit kicked out of you. Wesley pulled a loose tooth out of his mouth and chucked it onto the dank, stone floor. "Worth it." He groaned sitting up as far as his shackles allowed. He scanned the room. The ritualistic carving in the middle of the floor was complete now. All it required to be activated was his work on the glyphs and the soul sacrifice. A young girl was chained to the wall across the room. She was unconscious. 'Lucky girl,' Wes thought. For whatever reason they weren't hurting her and especially lucky for her she was older than De Rais tastes allowed. Speak of the devil… De Rais walked in and then towards his rather pretentious throne. He sat upon it with the air of aristocracy.

"I believe you wore out whatever nobility you ever had claim to centuries ago." Wesley said mockingly.

"I've gain some since. Deals with devils have their benefits I assure you." De Rais answered.

"You'll never raise the Reikon Wareme. Angel won't give his soul."

"We'll see." De Rais replied airily. "Are we ready to work on the runes?" He asked.

"Why would my answer be any different today?"

"The first reason remains the same. If you don't help I kill you and find someone with a less narrow routine for ethics." Wes shrugged. He wouldn't be responsible for allowing Angel to sacrifice his soul let alone an apocalypse. "Second, if I let you live to complete the runes you have the chance to stop me, however slim, and who knows you might get lucky." De Rais clearly didn't think so, but the argument was sound. "Finally…" He trailed off as a hooded figure emerged from the shadows. Wes' eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of the monster. He seemed to have once been man, but a bad burn disfigured his face beyond recognition. Wes also recognized the warp black magic has upon one's flesh. This… man was clearly a dark wizard.

"Imperio!" The man hissed. It was like slipping into a warm bed after escaping a harsh winter night. Wes had never felt more comfortable in his life. Unbeknownst to him his shackles were released.

'Stand.' The voice was quiet and female. It was laced with an alluring quality that couldn't quite be distinguished. Wes simply knew he wanted to listen to her. So he stood.

'Walk.' Soon he was passed the center of the room and facing the now awake and terrified young woman. Her brown eyes were filled with fear but she has strength in them as well.

'Rip her clothes off.' Wes frowned internally. Surely she didn't want him to undress her. But the voice was so commanding. He had to listen he began to reach for the woman's blouse. Her eyes teared up as his hand inched closer to her body. 'Rape her.' The voice commanded. His hand inched closer and closer until he could feel the heat and hate radiating off her body… and then the spell broke.

He vomited falling to the floor. The girl's sobs of fear and relief filled the chamber, but De Rais harsh laugh was almost as disillusioning.

"Third. If you don't you will be raping her, torturing her, and killing in my name." De Rais smirked sure his demonstration was enough encouragement.

"Fine. If you have the power to take away my will why not order me to do it then?" Wes asked angrily. De Rais smirked.

"You know better than I that this spell requires free will… whether the participants need not be under duress…. Well it gets fuzzy there." Wes sighed looking between the dark wizard and the child molesting vamp. He'd do as they said… Fuck. He hoped Angel had better luck.

AN: Well first chapter of my sequel to HP- and the Day Walker. This is going to be a cross between Angel, Buffy and duh, Harry Potter. Blade may make an appearance but he has to battle it out in Blade trinity mostly. Reviews are appreciated. Anything anyone wants to see… nows the time.


	2. Catching Up

AN: I'm back… not sure why but I suddenly got the urge to finish this story… not sure if I'll tackle any of the other one's I

AN: I'm back… not sure why but I suddenly got the urge to finish this story… not sure if I'll tackle any of the other one's I had going but this one is planned out.

Disclaimer: Still not mine? Why do I have to write this….

Chapter Two

Catching Up

Security usually only matters in one way… appearances. If you have someone believing there's no way in hell to get past their guards, locks or whatever then they won't even try. Of course you run the risk of having your security penetrated by employees, professionals and your common every day nut.

As Angel cased the delivery entrance at Wolfram and Heart he couldn't decide if he fit into the professional category or the common nut one. Technically he wasn't getting paid for this job… and he knew Wolfram and Heart's security was anything except superficial.

"Definitely crazy." Angel muttered watching as the sun finally began to set. At least he wouldn't have to worry about a major sunburn when the shit hit the fan, and after he broke in it would definitely be hitting something.

"Angelus?" Angel turned to look20at his old vampire friend Jester. Jester believed him to be his soulless self Angelus which was part of the plan. "Why's the boss want us coming in the back?" Jester also believed that they were going into Wolfram and Heart as employees of the apocalypse. Jester wasn't sharpest fang out there… he ate a lot of hippies back in the sixties.

"What did I say Jester?" Angel asked with a snarl.

"No questions."

'No questions, Jester." Angel repeated. "To answer your question, however, it is prejudice, Jester."

"Always try'n to keep a vamp down." Jester nodded.

"You got it buddy."

"Fuck the man!" Jester pumped a fist angrily.

"Fuck the man- hard." Angel agreed watching the sun set. "Ok time to go." Angel walked out from under the cover he had from the sun light and made a light jog over to the entrance with Jester just a step behind him.

The door was wide open so that wasn't a problem but Wolfram and Heart had security that monitored the flow of demons in the building. If an uninvited demon came in it would set the alarm off… that's where Jester came in.

"So you remember the plan?" Angel asked. Jester nodded.

"I go this way you go that way?"

"Right." Angel nodded. They stepped into the building simultaneously and instantaneously the alarms sounded and a moment after guards came barreling down the hall at… just Jester. Jester looked around confused.

"Angelus?" Jester didn't have enough time to wonder why he was being impaled by stakes attached to long poles before he turned to dust. The guards did a quick parameter sweep before announcing into a radio. "All clear. Send in a sweeper. We got dust to clean up." The guard stepped on the ashy skull of Jester crushing it into nothing but powder.

Angel watched with a complete lack of empathy from the ventilation system he climbed into. "Sorry Jester…. Jester… weird name, Jester." With that thought Angel began to make his way towards the elevator shafts from which he would access the higher offices.

It was easy enough to make it to the higher floors, but not knowing exactly what he was looking for made it slightly more difficult. Angel stumbled into three wrong departments including Prophecies, Virgin Sacrifices, and tax evasion…

Finally he came across Lila Morgan's office…. The door was most conveniently left open a few inches. Angel could make out a man sitting in front of Lila's desk. They were discussing payment for the false visions he'd planted in Cordy's mind. Angel had to hold in a strangled growl but he couldn't stop himself from drawing a dagger from inside his coat. If this guy had power to get into Cordy's mind at any time there was no way he could be left alive.

Angel kicked the door open while throwing the dagger at the assholes head in one motion. Lila's human reflexes didn't catch up to what was happening until the spray of blood from her associates wound sprayed across her walls coating them in crimson.

Angel only spared a brief glance at the mutilated body of the creepy Indian with half his skull missing and hey- That wasn't even him. The guy came assembly required. It must have been due to the power he used to hack Cordy's visions. Turning his attention to Lila Morgan, Angel could see she was shaking in her thousand dollar, next spring's edition pumps while still sitting behind her desk.

"You come at me through Wes or Cody again and you're dead!" Angel swore and from the look in her eyes she knew he was serious. With that he turned ready to leave the law firm, but just as he got to the door…

"This didn't have anything to do with you." She wished she'd kept her mouth shut as he turned back to her obviously wanting to know what the hell it was about then. "A client of ours was interested in Wesley Price."

"What. Client?" Bit out words sounding more like a growl coming from a vampire, soul or no soul, that was some scary shit.

"B-Baron De Rais." Angel blanched which was slightly disturbing considering his pale complexion as a vamp. "But you didn't hear it from me!"

"I already knew it was De Rais, but you knowing… that's new. What's he up to?" Lila looked like she gained some confidence back as Angel revealed he'd already known about De Rais.

"He wan ts what we all want… Apocalypse, genocide… the usual." Lila smirked at Angel's scowl.

"Be. More. Specific." Lila swallowed looking down at the dead body of her latest project. The blood was still soaking into the carpet. That would be hard to get out.

"I just know he needs Price for a runic translation or something! This is your job anyways." Lila turned in her seat trying to look busy. "I think you should probably go… security will be…" She trailed off as she realized her office was once again empty of the dark brooding vampire. She sighed, relieved that the vampire hadn't decided that killing was fun again. Her left hand, which was hidden under her desk, relaxed its grip on the .38 six shot revolver, with bullets saturated in garlic. "Another day 'nother dollar." She mumbled.

* * *

Ignoring the blood sucking lawyer, figuratively of course, Angel hurried out of the room. De Rais? He wondered. Whatever the hell that guy was up to meant trouble. Angel shuddered remembering the brief run ins he had had with the vampire. He was of course Angelus at the time, but even his demonic side had standards… not quiet a code… Hell he'd kill babies and children, but molesting children… There were some lines most vampires just didn't cross. At lest Cordy was safe now. He had to get to France. He just hoped Murph, his source, wasn't wrong about Eliza being the vamp that had nabbed Wes. God he hated Eliza.

* * *

Wes sighed as he completed yet another rune. This was an extremely taxing job on normal circumstances, but this was far from normal. Each rune painted on the ground was done with a large brush. In fact it was so big it resembled a mop more than it did painting equipment. It also came with its own bucket, however instead of Pine-sol or bleach it was filled with the blood of virgins as part of the sacrifice. By the amount of blood… Wes shuddered wondering how many children De Rais had killed. Of course they were at least spared his other attentions. Taking that into consideration death was actually preferable.

"How can you help him!?"

Wes looked up into the bright and angry eyes of the girl whom De Rais had used to trap him in his role. She had some nerve condemning him for helping when she new damn well what the alternative was; none the less she stared him down while still chained against the wall.

"You know why." Wes replied calmly as he went back to work.

"If you finish that then they'll send word to Harry that I'm here! Then he'll come like the gallivant fool he is and sacrifice his soul!" The girl's eyes turned red with unshed tears.

"Harry?" Wes asked curiously. Was this the other creature with a soul as De Rais had said?

"Harry Potter." Wes' eyes widened. Harry Potter? As in the 'Boy Who Lived.' But he was assumed dead along with Voldemort... Voldemort. Wes wanted to smack himself. That must hav e been who the wizard was… but that didn't explain why they thought they could use Potter's soul. He was just a wizard who got lucky once. Before he could ask the girl anything else the wizard stepped into the room again.

"Enough talking!" His voice was truly sinister but for some reason Wes felt he sounded like an annoyed parent trying to get his children to stop yapping from the front seat of the van. That must have been what gave him the sudden burst of courage.

"Voldemort is it then? I've been out of the loop since I left the Watcher's council. How'd you manage it?" Voldemort's narrow eyes flashed in warning but Wes either ignored it or missed it as he worked out what had happened though one of his intellectual yammerings. "If you survived the killing curse as well you must have been little more than a spirit. Have to go about possessing animals to survive?" Wes smirked at the anger on Voldemort's face.

"CRUCIO!"

Wes' smirk quickly turned into a twisted grimace of pain as the unforgivable curse caused fire like clusters of pain to incinerate his organs… at least it felt like it. He held in the scream for as long as he could but eventually you have to just let it out. When he felt his body and mind bend preparing to snap like a twig the curse finally lifted.

"You are still needed." Voldemort's voice explained in an eerily fact of the day way. "But I will enjoy wringing out every scream left in your body until your screams for mercy change for pleas of death." With the parting threat Voldemort disappeared into another room. Wes panted for breath from his spot curled up on the floor to the side of the rune. He couldn't even remember falling to the ground. The blood from the bucket had spilled in his thrashings and he was now drenched in the thick red liquid.

"Well! I suppose I'll just have to collect some more blood!" De Rais cheery voice broke Wes of his pain filled trance. More blood? He looked down at20himself to see the blood of the innocent coating him… highlighting his guilt. De Rais left the room again with a swirl of his cloak. Wes let a small sob out. Their deaths would be his fault. Looking at his blood covered hands the tears came quickly.

* * *

A long distance flight such as LAX to Paris were bound to take a toll on you… dead or undead. The fact that Angel didn't have enough money for a first class ticket or the balls to risk2 0sunlight in coach left him in the cramped cargo bay of the airplane. The few but varied animals on board were clearly uncomfortable with the vampire onboard but no more so than Angel himself. Even with vampire hearing Angel could only just make out the faint sound of the flight attendants announcing their arrival at Horaires.

"Finally." Angel muttered.

Thanks to the time difference it remained night when Angel landed in France. Though now he was in a foreign country with no real clue as to where he was or what he needed to do to find Wes. His only hope was that he'd be found by De Rais to get to Wes…which when he thought about it wasn't so much of a plan as it was just getting captured for god knows what.

After sneaking past security and the bag checkers Angel was able to make his way through the large airport. It had been almost one-hundred years since the last time he was in France, and though the places changed the people hadn't. After quickly finding a cab, Angel realized that he didn't have that many clues as to where to go. Eliza could be anywhere and there was no guarantee Wes was even in the country.

"Keep the ch- Hey- what the hell!?" Angel yelled after the cab. He had been handing the guy the fare and a nice tip, but before he even pulled his hand out through the window the guy was speeding off. Looking around Angel realized, however belatedly, that causing a scene over nothing wasn't the smartest game plan for tracking down Wes.

"Where you going?" She asked

"Don't know… last time I was here cabs were driven by horses." Angel mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked confused. Angel shook his head. What was the code they used to use to familiars?

"I need a bar with low lighting." Angel took a shot. The cabbie looked over her shoulder at Angel confused.

"That describes nearly every bar in town."

"Right… Take me to a bar where someone that2 0looks like me would get the shit kicked out of him within a few minutes." Angel switched tactics. The girl looked him up and down for a minute checking out his soft pale skin, silk shirt, and European cut leather jacket.

"That doesn't narrow it down much… but I'll see what I can do." Angel rolled his eyes as the cabbie took off towards the main part of the city. They had been driving for a few minutes when she adjusted her mirror to find her back seats completely empty. Turning around she jumped surprised when she saw Angel still there. Breathing heavily the cabbie amazingly kept her cool as she turned back to face the road. "I know a bar."

Angel nodded. "Good."

When they arrived Angel hopped out of the cab and slipped a hundred dollar bill, twice the cost of the ride, through the window, but before he could even get his hand all the way back out the cabbie was speeding down the street and far away from the bar.

"Smart girl…" Angel mumbled.

Luckily the bar she took him to was perfect to scope out local fangs. It was off the beaten track but it was clear that it was still popular. Angel recognized and old glyph that was painted like graffiti along side the side of the bar.

"My kind of place…" Angel sighed. There was a line to get into the bar but it was full of humans which apparently the bouncer knew as Angel was instantly allowed in. Apparently the food supply was let in a need to feed basis.

For a vampire bar it was fairly low key. To the untrained eye nothing unseemly was happening but someone that knew what to look for, and Angel did, would notice that there were a lot of young humans that were being led into the VIP rooms. They weren't coming back alive one way or the other. If he got the chance he wouldn't mind burning this place to the ground after he found Wes.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Angel made his way to the entrance of the VIP area which was obscured by a crimson curtain. The bouncer that guarded this door wasn't your average bouncer with a pulse. His eyes had a glassy look that made Angel believe he fed recently.

Nodding his head to the guy Angel made an attempt to walk past him but a firm, fat hand pressed down on his shoulder.

"Sorry guy. Got to be on the list." The bouncer's breath smelled of human blood. Angel looked at the hand with disdain and before the bouncer could react Angel had twisted the hand away from him and behind his back before snapping it.

"That's alright I won't be staying long." Wishing he could stake the guy without drawing attention Angel shoved the guy to the floor before making his way past the curtain. What he saw made his stomach turn. There were booths similar to what you'd find in a strip joint lined down both walls. Each both had a varying ratio of vamps to humans but one thing was common in each booth. Blood was squirting or draining from the victims. There had to be ten people back here being drained by from what Angel saw five vamps. It was either just slowing down or just picking up with such small numbers, but from the wet blood sprayed in the empty booths Angel guessed he just missed the main show.

Angel quickly made his way to the nearest booth, ripping the two vamps off their prey. Checking the pulse and from the amount o f lost blood Angel knew this young girl was past saving. Taking a quick look at the other booths Angel could see he was too late to save any of them… but he could still avenge them. He turned away from the soon to be corpse just in time to dodge a sloppy punch from one of the vamps.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Angel spoke in a quiet whisper like the voice off a deathbed. It was that instant that they noticed he was also a vampire himself.

The vamp that threw the punch decided back pedaling might be in order. "Sorry man! We didn't know you was one of us!"

Angel's eyes narrowed. "I'm not." With that he attacked the first vamp kicking him hard in the knee cap. It shattered with a pop bringing the bastard to the ground in pain. His buddy seemed even less inclined to fight but when three vamps jumped Angel from behind and held him still his courage went up. The vamp drew a silver stake from inside his coat.

"You're dead." He whispered before plunging the metal spike deep into Angel's heart. He gasped in pain but that was all. The vampires stared confused as he didn't turn to ash.

"What the hell are you!?"

"I'm something else." Angel grunted as whipped his head back catching one of the vamps in the face, breaking his nose, while freeing an arm. He used the freedom to rip the stake from his heart with a gasp before driving it back into his captor's heart. This vamp did turn to ash in less than a second. As the four remaining vampires watched their comrade fall to dust Angel used the distraction to dust the two remaining vamps behind him. That left the two original party buds.

Angel turned slowly towards them. They must have been young considering how poorly they fought. Angel chucked the stake at the still standing vamp who turned to ash a second after it plunged into his heart. The stake dropped to the ground along side the pile of ash. The vamp with the broken knee tried to crawl away as Angel slowly made his way towards him, picking the spike up along the way. After he caught up with the sniveling blood sucker Angel drove the stake into its stomach. The silver burned him from the inside out but didn't kill him as it was far from his heart.

"AAAAAGH!! FUCK!! WHAT DO YOU WANT??"

His screams like a soft melody.

"I want you to pay for the innocent lives you destroyed! But first I want to know who runs this club!?" Angel decided his best bet at finding Eliza was through the club owner.

"I own this club, and you'll be seeing Eliza soon." Angel didn't have time to turn towards the new voice before he was knocked into unconsciousness. "Take him to the hotel. Eliza might not make it, but De Rais will be happy we have him none the less."

* * *

Hermione watched from her position chained to the wall in silent horror. Her father had sold his soul to the devil and now she was bait for the person she loved most in the world, while being used by the two most vile creatures on the planet, and now she watched as a man in his mid thirties painted ruins on the stone floor with the blood of innocents, and from the amount of blood… who knows how many children died to fill that quota.

"You don't have to do this!" Hermione pleaded with the man as she had the previous glyph expert… she had gotten him killed filling his head with sentimental talk but it had prevented the completion of his work and therefore stalled the death of the only person she cared about right now… Harry.

"No… I suppose not. I could allow that monster to put me under his power and rape and murder you." His voice was dry and sarcastic. "After that I would be tortured myself until they found a new way to break my mind. This is where it gets fun. Next they would bring in a morally vacant scholar with promises of fame and fortune… he would of course finish the ruins after only a day or so before being killed. Of course that wouldn't matter as he would have ushered in the end of the world…."

Hermione's eyes glazed over as the man continued to rant.

"Or I can allow them to play their games with me while I bide my time and look for an alternative."

"Voldemort and De Rais need to be stopped!" The man perked up at the name of the disfigured wizard to whom he had been 'introduced' earlier.

"Yes, Voldemort? I believed him to be dead? Stopped by the Potter child before the boy was later killed as well I believe?"

Hermione stared at the man. "You aren't a wizard, but you know ruins well enough." Hermione glanced at his bloody work…. Sloppy but it had a solid foundation in form.

"No. I'm an ex-watcher." He answered. Hermione s mind went on a hunt for the information she knew about watchers.

"I believed the legend of the slayer to be a myth?" She asked after recalling the stories she'd read in Harry's books over the summer. The watcher just shook his head as he examined the work he'd done so far. It was almost complete. It simply needed the focus point and the ruin that would take the sacrifice for the power to open the portal. Hermione saw this as well. She needed to stop him.

"What's your name?"

The man glanced at her. "Wesley."

"Well. Wesley, I just wanted to tell you that the ruins you are intending on finishing are meant to rip the soul from the man I love."

"You know Angel?" Wesley asked. Hermione frowned. Not only was her emotional plea ignored but her train of thought derailed.

"Who?"

"Angel? Angelus? The vampire De Rais is planning on using for this event? Wes explained while gesturing to the ruins.

"He's planning on using Harry Potter!" Hermione said confused. Wes' eyes narrowed as he recalled De Rais explaining that he had an alternative to Angel and his own discovery that neither Voldemort or Potter appeared to be no worse for the wear.

"Harry Potter was turned into a vampire then?" Wes asked.

"No… not really." Hermione squirmed against the shackles holding her. Talking to this guy was giving her a migraine or maybe it was just her life.

An: Reviews appreciated. I'm sure I said it before but the first chapters of this story are going back over from Angel's point of view so we can see it come together for this alternate ending of HP and the day walker…. This is not meant for Harry/Hermione fans folks. It won't bash Hermione but she won't be in the stories either.


	3. When Harry met Angel

AN: The chapter is short but it was very weird to write so I'm glad to be rid of it. This chapter is the alternative perspective of chapter 24 of Harry Potter and the day walker. Soon this story will be completely Harry's point of view again and Angel will go back to sulking in la. To some this is good news… to others… bad news.

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Chapter Three

When Harry met Angel

When the ringing stopped and the world was still Angel opened his bleary eyes to see he was in…. a closet. He expected a cold dungeon or a dark ally… sewers maybe? What the hell was he doing in a walk-in closet? As his faculties returned to him he realized he was bound quite efficiently to a very sturdy chair.

"Oh come on!" Angel snapped. He had been in France two hours before he was captured. That was pretty pathetic for him. He thrashed about testing the strength of his restraints when he heard muffled noises from outside the closet. It sounded like they were congratulating someone. He definitely hear Eliza! Eliza was here. Well he got half the job done… now all he had to do was escape and find Wes and help him escape also while not running into De Rais in any way.

Suddenly the door was thrown open forcing him to squint into the harsh light of the hotel room. When his eyes adjusted he saw a stumpy familiar.

"The boss wants ya." The man said before dragging the chair through the room towards the main entrance. Angel tried struggling to make the asses job a little harder but all he got for his trouble was a hard left to his jaw. He grunted in pain before his eyes narrowed in recognition of who this boss was.

"Eliza!" He spat out angrily. Something was off about her though. She almost always kept her calm but she seemed much more so now and powerful as well. It didn't make a difference. He'd kill her soon enough… Suddenly he felt a strong force pushing its way into his mind and rooting through his memories. He saw Buffy when she sent him into hell to close the portal he had opened when he had his soul taken from him. 'No!' Angel thought. 'You don't get to see that.' Forcefully he ejected the probe from his mind. He was surprised to see that Eliza seemed no worse for the ware after the strength he put into kicking her out of his head. Apparently she had gotten stronger.

"Try that again and see how far you get!" Angel snapped angrily. Eliza sighed dramatically.

"I don't think I want to play with him right now." She said to the familiar and some vamp Angel didn't recognize. "Angel can be such a buzz kill." Angel seemed pleased that he annoyed Eliza. Both the vamp and his familiar looked at her as though she'd grown another head, though. "Why don't we discuss our master's plans?" Eliza did sound a little strange, Angel thought.

"Yes. Angel can pay for his transgressions against your brother later." The vamp agreed.

"Angel deserves my full attention." Eliza agreed. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"You- ELIZA- have no brother." The vamp began to reach for his gun. He was a slow draw and Angel watched as Eliza reacted with far more speed than he would of previously credited her.

"I know! You don't have to rub it in! I miss him enough as is!" Eliza exclaimed passionately. It was useless. The vamp finally pulled his gun. Game over. Eliza grabbed his wrist pointing the gun in a safe direction before.

SNAP

Vampire's bones really got a nice clear sound to it. Of course the angles and methods come into play, but human bones just don't brake as nicely.

"Arrrgh!" The vamp clenched his fist in reflex firing off a bullet.

BING

"Oh! Fucking…!" Eliza grunted as the bullet ricochet off of the ceiling fan and dug itself deep into her thigh. Quickly Harry turned the gun on the familiar who had managed to grab a metal stake. Eliza quirked her head to the side.

"Stake to a gun fight?" She asked mockingly. The familiar sneered.

Bang

The bullet planted itself neatly between his eyes. "Careful your face will stick that way." Eliza cautioned turning her attention back to the sniveling vamp. "My god! You can not be Dominique's contact!? He at lest died with class. Ya didn't see him crying, I can assure you." Eliza sighed.

"You're just a dead end aren't you?" The vamp shook his head quietly sobbing. The conversation was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Interpol open up!!" A voice shouted from behind the door. Angel and Eliza both noticed a blinking light coming from the vamps hand. Panic button, Angel realized. These Interpol were going to be no help to him. Angel watched in shock as Eliza calmly cast a spell at the door before summoning a stake while dragging the vamp over to the window. She shoved the stake just inside the vamp's chest. It screamed as his flesh was burned by the silver. Taking a step back, Eliza kicked at the stake hard. The force drove the vamp through the window, and the stake through his heart. His screams of pain overlapped with the breaking glass becoming one resonating sound as his disintegrating skeleton fell to the pavement bellow.

Casually, Eliza walked away from the scene and towards Angel. He tensed as she crouched down in front of him. Not sure what else to do Angel brought his head down hard at the woman's face.

"WHATTHEFUCK!!" Eliza shouted stepping back from him. There was a small wound on her forehead that healed almost instantly. That wasn't what surprised Angel though. It was when Eliza's face seemed to shimmer before slowly altering itself and her body into a young adult males'. The kid looked eighteen or so and looked kinda punkish with his dark messy hair and green eyes. Angel froze. What the hell was going on? The kid walked back over to him and then everything went black.

When he woke up he felt like his stomach was inside his head. He groaned as he assessed his situation. He was currently lying on the floor still tied to the chair in a large living room. There was a window with curtain wide open and it was six hours till sun rise.

"Great!" Angel moaned. It was an hour or so before the kid from the hotel room stumbled weakly into the room before crashing on the couch. Angel tried to the kids attention who he realized was the famous 'shadow' of the underworld.

Finally the kid began to stir and only ten minutes till sun up.

Harry grunted as he came back to his senses.

"Enjoy your nap…Shadow? Was it?" Harry turned to the jibing voice.

"I didn't nickname myself… sides what kinda name is Angel?"

"Could you please pick me up? I've been lying here, tied to this chair for over six hours." He glance out the window. "And the sun's about to rise."

AN: Hell yeah! Almost caught up!!


	4. HELLMOUTH

AN: OK

AN: OK. I. AM. PISSED. I spent a good deal of time writing the last catch up chapters only to have my computer freeze and then erase all of it. So this will be the first official chapter of The Hellmouth's Shadow. Everyone's just gonna have to use their imaginations to fill in the few blanks now, but if anyone has a specific question I will answer.

Disclaimer: I don't own…

PROLOGUE

THE HELLMOUTH'S SHADOW

SIX MONTHS LATER…

The road can be a lonely place, but for some it can be an escape. When you ride low and fast and all you can hear is the wind hollering past your ears… then there's nothing else. All the pain and worry slips away. You only have time to focus on where you're heading when driving 180 down a curving highway at night. There's no time to look in your mirrors. No time to focus on what's already happened. That's the way he liked it…

In one smooth motion the rider grabbed the clutch while slipping his boot under the pedal, sliding it up into the next gear. Releasing the clutch and rolling on the gas his bike gave a kick before accelerating even faster.

The rider was young from his looks, and anyone who had fast enough eyes to see him as he sped by would be surprised to see he was wearing sun glasses even though it was well past dusk, and his dark hair was left free in the wind rather than closed off in a helmet. Of course no one could make any of this out as he was passing cars while driving a good hundred-miles and hour faster than them.

Unfortunately no matter how good a driver you are accidents still happen…

The biker learned this lesson again as his bike lurched as he ran over some debris in the roan. Unfortunately his front forks broke causing his front tire to wiggle loosely. Trying to get off the road so he wouldn't endanger anyone else the rider let off the gas slowly while holding the handle bars tightly. He had slowed to about 120 when finally the wheel broke free and the bike flipped onto its side holding him under the heavy metal. Leather, cotton and then skin were quickly being ground into nothing from the course pavement as the kid slid underneath his bike. Though he was now trapped under his bike the kid was still aware of his surroundings and he was startled to see that he and his bike were headed straight towards oncoming traffic, still going a good 80 on the ground. Though unconcerned for his own well being he would be damned if he hurt anyone else due to his recklessness. With inhuman strength he lifted a foot out from under his bike and kicked sending it off the road into a tree. This action caused his body to turn so he was now sliding towards the upcoming traffic head first. Groaning as his broken body continued to have his flesh ripped from his body the kid jerked his elbow down hard onto the street with enough strength to force him off the side of the road just before traffic zoomed by completely oblivious to how close they were to a major crash.

The grass wasn't exactly a welcomed relief as he continued to slide at forty miles an hour until he crashed into a tree breaking every bone in his body. He collapsed into painful oblivion with welcomed relief. It was over…

His broken body looked like something from a horror film. Leather and cloth had melted and twisted into his body. Bones could be seen clearly rupturing his skin. Blood coated his body thickly. Yet with small snaps and pops his bones began to fit themselves back into place. His shredded face knit itself back together. Even his clothes began to mend themselves. Finally with a gasp bright green eyes shot open filled with pain. With a groan of agony he lifted himself onto his elbows and slowly began searching for bones still out of alignment. Several sharp pulls and twists later his bones had been put back into place where they quickly healed. He sighed wrapping his arms around his knees to rest for a minute. Looking behind him he could barely make out several chunks that remained on the road of his precious bike. Looking ahead he noticed a sign just above him. With large friendly letters it proclaimed…

WELCOME TO…

SUNNYDALE!

"Great." Harry moaned sarcastically. A friendly little town where nothing happened. Population just under 3,000 where everyone knows your name. "Just what I need." He groaned lifting himself onto his feet. He needed to find a pub…

* * *

A girl, eighteen years old, lay on a hospital bed deep in a coma. She had a pretty face and medium length brown hair. The only sign she was alive came from the slow gentle raise of her chest and the machine to her left which beeped every few seconds. Her mind was trapped in an agonizing dream as she relived the moment when her only friend became her enemy and then her would be killer. Not that she didn't deserve it. She remembered crashing onto the truck and then…

Her heart monitor quickened in pace almost matching her erratic breathing. With a gasp Her eyes shot open. Taking in her surroundings she quickly realized she was in a hospital. With a groan she pulled the thick IV from her arm causing blood to squirt out for a moment before she began to heal. Sighing in relief she looked into a mirror that was on the back of her room's bathroom door. She frowned at her reflection. She needed a shower, a change of clothes and a drink. Her body went rigid as she heard the water in the bathroom turn off… She didn't realize that it had been on. A smallish nurse about her size walked out of the bathroom. The woman froze when she saw the patient she had been checking on clearly awake. She hadn't heard that the girl was a suspect in a murder case so walking over didn't seem like a mistake. Especially not when the girl smiled at her so nicely.

"Hello, I'm Kathy, your nurse." The girl smiled shaking the nurse's hand.

"I'm Faith. Nice ta meet ya!"

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Harry didn't really care where he slept or where he drank so after securing a room at a hotel it was nice to find they also had a bar that wasn't too crowded. Sitting at the bar far from the crowd, he ordered a bottle of rum and a shot glass. He wasn't sure why he liked rum in particular but it did the trick. It wasn't anything compared to the powerful firewhiskey he had drunk earlier, but it wasn't bad. When he had finished approximately half the bottle he was stunned into shock as a women walked into the bar. She was attractive but what really caught his eye were the similarities between her and Hermione. Swallowing down his grief and another shot, Harry turned away from her, but just his luck she noticed him as well. It only took Faith a second to take in Harry's dark hair, bright green eyes and nice build to decide she was going to get laid.

Faith walked up to him and casually sat at the next both. She leaned her legs towards him before crossing one over the other causing her skirt to hitch up past her knees for a moment.

"Caught you staring." Faith accused with a smirk. Harry glanced at her from over his shot glass.

"Congratulations." He deadpanned. Faith's brows pinched at the clear rejection.

"Why don't you make it up to me?" Faith asked pouting her lips slightly while rubbing her stiletto clad foot against his calf. Harry half turned to take the look a like Hermione's appearance in. She was attractive for sure, but Harry sensed nothing in her personality he found himself particularly drawn to. Still she was incredibly fuckable.

"Another glass." Harry called to the bartender. Faith smirked as she watched him pour her a shot.

"I'm gonna drink you under the table." She laughed. Harry smirked.

"Sure."

Two and a half bottles later and Harry had Faith pressed against the wall of the elevator. He caught her ruby red lips between his teeth to suck on as he caressed her ass with easy access thanks to her leg wrapping itself around his waist.

"God you're hot." Harry panted as he nipped at her neck. Faith moaned.

"You're not so bad yourself." Faith gasped as Harry reached underneath her skirt for the first time to touch the smooth skin of her thigh. Slowly he trailed his hand up until it was under the string underwear she had underneath. With a sharp tug, Harry ripped the garment off before tucking it into his pocket.

With a ding the elevator opened its doors to Harry's floor. With quick strength that surprised the slayer, Harry lifted her gracefully up and over his shoulder. Faith laughed through a squeal of delight.

"Now were talking." She laughed. Harry's mind was clouded with alcohol and arousal so he only grunted in response.

After the short trek to his room Harry fumbled with his key card for a moment before forcing the door open with one sharp jerk of his wrist. Faith laughed at the action but frowned when she saw the door hinge completely torn apart from his small jerk. Though she was fairly drunk as well she suddenly realized that Harry very likely was a soulless vampire. She was about to get fucked by a vampire. She should have been repulsed. She killed vampires, but instead of feeling remorse or guilt she felt a thrill.

"Buffy won't be the only slayer with a vamp." Faith mumbled as Harry tossed her to the bed. Luckily for her, Harry didn't hear her as he threw his coat onto the empty chair while toeing off his shoes and then socks. Faith moaned when Harry stripped himself of his pants. "Come here." She whined. Harry complied straddling her on the bed. Faith leaned up grabbing his shirt and ripped it off of him. Buttons flew across the room as bare skin and many scars were shown. Faith felt another shiver at the sight of the thin white lines that represented painful memories. There was one especially thick scar that looked to have been made by a sword. Extremely turned on, Faith bit into the lean muscle of his chest hard enough to draw blood. Harry grunted before pushing her down onto the mattress to see the wound she had left over his left nipple disappear leaving a trail of blood. Faith smirked.

"You like it rough?" Harry asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I like it rough." Faith agreed thrusting her hips against his obvious arousal. Harry smirked before mirroring her previous actions and ripping her shirt blouse off revealing her full breasts with small, hard nipples. Rather roughly, Harry took one into his mouth.

"Oh god!" Faith moaned at the sensation. "You better have stamina. 'Cause I'm ready to go all night." Harry smirked. She had no idea what she was getting into.

With seasoned grace and practiced ease, Harry went about manipulating the slayer's body in ways she had only imagined. It was unfortunate, however, when the young woman fell asleep after her third orgasm, leaving Harry wide awake.

"All talk." Harry moaned as his brain began to leave the inebriating effects of the alcohol behind. "That can be fixed." Harry mumbled getting out of bed and grabbing a bottle of whiskey he had on the armoire. After hastily throwing his clothes on Harry made his way out of the hotel and began walking down the deserted street.

* * *

Buffy groaned in pain as she landed with a broken wrist. Looking up at the vamp "Sunday" who had just thrown her off a truck, Buffy did something she felt she'd never do. She ran away.

The blonde vamp watched with narrowed eyes as the supposed vampire slayer high tailed it outa there and back to her lonely, pathetic dorm room.

"Freshman." She sighed, stepping back over to her subservient, vampire crew. "The night's still young."

"Totally." A beach bum vamp agreed

"I'm starving." A plump female vamp agreed. Just then a freshly drunk Harry stumbled into the light where Buffy had just previously been. He took one look at the motley vampire crew and laughed.

"Vapires! I- In Sunnydale, California!?" Harry hunched over as he failed to gain his breath. "Yo-you have to b-be kidding me!"

"No, and now you're about to die." Sunday smirked at the drunk freshman.

"And you!" Harry laughed pointing at the chubby vampire. "are the f-fattest blood s-sucker I h-have ever seen!" Said vampire crossed her arms over he chest.

"Dude! Uncool!" Beach bum vamp interjected. Harry squinted at him.

"Sure… D-dude?" Harry wondered how someone who was clearly in the sun so much ever got taken by vamps. Did he fall asleep on a beach one night stoned? Was he bitten by a vampire shark… wait, vampire shark. "I'm drunk." Harry announced happily.

"And kinda cute." Sunday whispered as she stepped very close to Harry until her moth was next to his ear. "I think I'll turn you." She breathed against his ear.

Harry giggled. "Sorry. Not my type." Sunday jerked back at the rejection and morphed into her demon form.

"Too bad for you!" She threw a fist at Harry's head expecting him to fly back and most likely die. Instead she felt like she was punching a brick wall as her fist connected with his jaw. Harry's head jerked back and blood came from his split lip before it healed. "What are you?" Sunday asked backing up slightly.

Harry shrugged. "Not sure." He reached out with sudden speed and grabbed Sunday around the neck and squeezed. She turned to dust a moment later as his hand severed her spine.

"Whoa!" Beach bum took a step back with fat vamp before the both turned away and ran. Harry let them.

* * *

Two men in army garb watched in shock as what they had thought was a human ripped a vamps head clean off with his bare hands.

"What the hell?" Riley whispered looking at his friend.

"Don't look at me."

"Vampires are AWOL but this mystery… guy is still here. Requesting orders?" Riley spoke quietly into his receiver.

"He's of interest to us. Bring the asset home alive." A female voice replied.

"Take him down on three." Riley whispered. After a silent count they both shot tasers at the target. They both watched in surprise as he jerked but then remained upright, trying to fight against the electricity coursing through his body. Slowly his hand was making it to one of the wires that were attached to him.

"Kick up the flow!" Riley said harshly as he amped the power from his gun. Finally after another few moments the guy collapsed. "What the hell?" Riley wondered aloud.

"Don't look at me." His friend repeated.

* * *

When Harry came to he had no idea what happened. "What the fuck!" He mumbled looking around his…room? It was small and white with a small bench like bed. The only opening was blocked by a large window. Groaning he got to his feet and stepped up to it. He wasn't stupid. There was a lot of energy coming off of that window. It was enough to make a few tasers seem like a warm bath. Just outside his window he saw a blonde vamp strapped to a gurney rolled into the cell next to his.

"What. The. Fuck." Harry moaned.

AN: What do ya think? This is intersecting with season 4 episode 1 of Buffy but is very AU… That bit with Buffy running off is from the episode "Freshman."


	5. Escape From Demon Camp

An: Another chapter! Look at me, updating two stories in one week! I appreciate the fairly steady reviews and critiques I've been getting. Some have complained about this not exactly following its prequel but the idea behind this story is Hermione dies at the end of HP and the daywalker. Some mighta skipped the first couple chaps cause the seemed the same but they weren't. I promised the happy ending for my last story so I killed Hermione off in this one. Anyway. I promise good fun. I will give some spoilers though. This is a Buffy/Harry flic with a Faith fling.

Chapter Five

Escape From Demon Camp

Harry paced around as he contemplated his escape. What he knew startled him. He knew he was being held by a branch of the government and he had no visa… ok that wasn't the important part, but still. He also knew that they had done… something to him when he was first brought here. He had a small flash of a surgeon hovering over him talking about the new 'odd sample' to work with. Something about 'an extraction' and that's what worried him. Because he sensed no magic confining him… in fact he couldn't feel any magic coming from his sell, including himself. He felt normal as far as strength went… in fact all vampirisms seemed to be in place, but the only thing remotely wizard about him was that he still was able to change his appearance. Of course he hadn't even tried to do that to his full capabilities as he didn't want to alert his watchers to this trick. So he was stuck. He couldn't apparate out. He had no portkeys on him… and he hadn't mastered his last form of travel. If he failed while attempting it then they would know just about all of his secrets. So all he had was his strength, but he would get out. He felt confident but also incredibly hungry. After sobering up he realized that he must have burned a lot of calories healing himself from the crash and he hadn't eaten since a day or two before… Just then a clicking noise caught his attention. Looking up he saw a small square of the ceiling slide away and a large bag of blood dropped down onto the white floor. Harry stared at the blood in shock and then anger.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with this!?" Harry shouted throwing the bag at the wall where it smashed spraying the blood all over the previously pristine wall and floor.

"Not the same thing is it!" A voice laughed from the next cell. Harry froze. "Still at least you realized that before drinking it, then?" The voice said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"The blood, mate! You can tell it's dosed right?"

Harry looked at the blood now dripping down and pooling on the floor.

"No. A cheeseburger would have been ideal." Harry finally responded.

"You're not a vampire?" The voice asked surprised. "I got a look at you when they hauled me back after my latest 'operation' and I had you pegged for another vamp."

Harry shook his head trying to process everything. "What operation?" Harry finally asked skipping the questions.

"Damned if I know. You know normally I'd be a bit pissed that you haven't answered any of my questions while here I'm an open book, but sometimes a bloke could just use some conversation."

Harry sat down on the bench with a sigh. "I'm something in between."

"What? Like you didn't turn all the way?" The voice asked confused.

"I was 'turned' through a ritual with a damphir." Harry explained tiredly.

"A damphir!?" The voice laughed. "Sorry mate, but the only ones around are the day walker and the new runt that follows him along…"

Harry waited wondering if his reputation was as extensive in America as it was in Europe and Asia.

"Shadow!? Are you the bloody Shadow I hear everyone going on about! What a joke! You go around being a wanna be slayer against your own kind and now you're in here with us! Guess they don't much care about your service to the Queen!" The voice was almost hysterical with laughter.

"I don't exactly operate in open circles, though, do I? How could I expect them to know who I am? I'd of done the same if I thought there was a danger." Harry felt like arguing. So did the voice apparently.

"You wouldn't of actually, mate. You kill what needs to be killed, in your opinion," he mumbled the last bit, "as do I. These assholes are obviously doing more than that! Who knows what they're using their research for! Hypocrites they are!" The voice continued to grumble to himself. Harry felt his heart begin to pound and adrenalin filled his veins. He was right. The government might use demons as a weapon. He had to get out. Carefully Harry stepped up close to the edge of his room until he could feel the heat of the electrified force field. This was going to hurt. Clenching his teeth, Harry pushed his fist at the force field and continued to hold it there as he was electrocuted, slowly he continued to push forward on it. Like pushing through rubber his hand began to move through, but with every inch of progress his reward was seared flesh.

"Don't bother!" The voice shouted. "It's not worth it in the end." The voice warned.

The smell of burning flesh was thick in the air now, but Harry continued to push. If it weren't for the fact that he was healing only slightly slower than he was being burned the heat would have been melting through his bones by then. Finally he felt the tip of his knuckles penetrate the fence followed by the rest of his hand. One it was free, Harry reached for the pad controlling the fence and placed his palm against it. The circuit fried as Harry used his own body to conduct the electricity. With a hiss the field disappeared allowing Harry to fall out of his prison and onto the floor with a gasp as the pain finally ended.

"Fucking Hell!" The voice shouted seeing Harry for the first time. He stared in shock at the kid's burned hand. "Nice work, Mate." Harry was still panting as he got to his feet. Unfortunately that's when the alarms went off. Two guards with tasers came barreling down the hall almost immediately. Harry dodged as the fired at him, easily moving out of the way. He punched the first one under the chin knocking him out before spinning on his heel and kicking the second in the chest. The second guy didn't get off as easy as he was pushed against another force field which sent him across the room with the force of the shock, dead, Harry guessed at least. Quickly, he snatched the first guard's key card before looking around for an exit.

"It's not going to be labeled mate! Let me out and I'll show you the way!"

Harry turned to finally put a face with the voice. Platinum blond hair and black clothes, his eyes were a desperate grey but they weren't lying. Going with his gut Harry swiped the card at his panel opening the cell.

"Names Spike." The vamp introduced himself with a hand forward.

Ignoring the hand he spared a glance around, Harry toyed with the idea of freeing the rest of the varying demons, but sadly it was too dangerous. The idea of them on the street was worse than in here… for now… but he'd be back.

"Come on then." The vamp ordered breaking Harry from his thoughts. As Harry passed another set of alarms around another plain corner that looked exactly the same as the last, Harry was once again glad he'd freed the older vamp.

"There! That's it! We made it!"

Harry looked to where the blonde was pointing and sighed in relief at the sight of an emergency exit leading to ladder, which he assumed led to their escape. But as they approached it two more guards came out of a side door. Harry way prepared to attack, but his accomplice beat him to it swiping the feet out from under the first and sending the second directly towards Harry's waiting round kick. Spike nodded at Harry as they leapt through the closing exit doors.

"Not bad for a newbie."

Rolling his eyes inwardly, "Let's just get out of here." They quickly scaled the ladder and Harry mentally catalogued approximately how far underground they were.

When they emerged from the ground they were both surprised to find themselves in the middle of Sunny U.

"Thanks for the help, but if I see you again I will end you."

Spike nodded. "I was thinking it the other way around. Chow." With that he was gone off into the dark. Harry sighed when he could no longer hear the vamp's footfalls. It was hard to tell the good guys from the bad these days.

AN: I know that whole force field escape was a bit lame, but Harry isn't a fake sick kinda guy. Maybe I'll through in a magical reason for why he did that if too many people complain. Spike may come back but probably not for a while. Please review


	6. Something new

Buffy leaned over the sky window staring down at the nest the vampires had set up for themselves. It looked like a college dorm… only darker and probably more mold.

"That's them." Buffy confirmed nodding her head. Xander leaned over to take a look but was careful to keep a safe distance from the window, which made Buffy smile. After she couldn't get help from Giles or Willow, Xander showed up to save the day and her ego. She couldn't help appreciate how awesome her friends are.

"You sure?" Xander asked baffled staring down at the beach bum and fatty vamp.

Buffy nodded. "The queen B isn't here, but it's them." She watched too as the vampires scurried around their place seemingly in a panic.

"Kay. You stare here and keep an eye on them and I'll get help." Xander backed away from the window quietly and made a run to go find Willow, Giles and hopefully Mr. Spikey and his friends of sharp pointy weaponry.

"Alright I'll wait right here" Buffy mumbled, leaning casually against the windowpane when it creaked. "Uh oh."

With a crash the glass gave out under her slight weight and sent her falling straight into the hornets' nest.

The two vampires stared in shock at Buffy who was equally surprised with her new hiding spot in plain sight.

"Or I'll just barge in by myself." Buffy mumbled.

"Don't hurt me!" The fat vampire screamed hiding- best she could- behind the surfer.

He swallowed nervously. "Look, slayer chick, we're leaving! We don't need no problems, kay?"

Buffy squared off defensively keeping her eyes moving waiting for the leader to show up. What was with these two anyway?

"Where's your master?" Buffy asked. The two vamps shared a fearful look.

"Dusted." Surfer replied.

"Dusted?" Buffy asked. "But who did the dusting? I was dust free!"

"It's like something we've never seen before. Badass dude but scary, right? Freakin' squeezed her head off like she was a kid's doll!"

"A demony dude?" Buffy asked.

"Just some kid!"

"I want to go!" Fatty piped up rushing Buffy or more likely trying to rush past. Buffy slid her stake out and jammed it into the vamp's chest in one motion.

"Anything else?" Buffy asked surfer dude.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I told you everything I swear!" Buffy slung her stake spearing his heart. "Bummer."

It was with a nervous chill Buffy watched the vampire turn to ash.

"What squeezes a vampire's head off?" She asked the air.

Heading out of the abandoned building Buffy was lost in thought as the gang approached her.

"Buffy! I'm so sorry." Looking up suddenly, Buffy took in Giles appearance completely, weighed down with axes and swords. "I should have listened to you. I thought I was allowing you to grow but of course if you feel you need help with something supernatural… well that is, a slayer's instincts are rarely wrong and I-"

"Giles! It's cool. I get it. " Buffy assured.

"I'm sorry too! I guess I got carried away with all this college stuff. There are so many study groups and dorms and the library. Remember the library?" Willow ranted.

"It's fine." Buffy repeated. "No big, but there may be one out there."

"Come again?" Giles asked.

"I've got a bad feeling there's a new big bad in town. There's something that has the vamps scared and from the way they describe this thing…"Buffy shivered before explaining about the head popping dusting method.

"So what? Like a demon?" Xander asked.

"They said it was a kid." Buffy reported.

Harry yawned making it back to his hotel room. It was kinda crap but he wasn't leaving this town without an explanation regarding his magic. He was pleased to see that all traces of the woman he had slept with were gone. What a stupid thing that was to do. Harry stretched before dropping into the bed. Getting through the force field had taken more energy then he thought, and though he was knackered he felt lighter somehow, definitely in a good way. He drifted off almost instantly dreaming of a girl with blonde hair.

Buffy yawned getting up from her bed. A quick glance at her clock let her know she got about six hours of sleep after the previous night's slayage. That had to be a record. No nightmares or premonitions.. just sleep and one nice dream.

"What's with the happy? Not that happy is bad per say." Willow asked. From across the room.

"Nice dream, I guess."

"Ohh! Dreams? What dreams? The make no sense Freudian kind or the embarrassed but pleased kind?"

Buffy paused. "I had a dream about a boy I knew- not like that Willow- when I lived in England for one summer."

"I didn't know you lived in England." Willow probed.

"For one summer. There was a boy that lived next door. He was like a kid brother to me. His family treated him so bad and he was still so sweet." Buffy sighed wondering what had happened to Harry. "I think his name was Harry Potter."

Willow's mouth dropped open. "HARRY POTTER!? THE HARRY POTTER!?"

"Wills calm down! What the hell is it?" Buffy asked, but Willow was practically hyperventilating.

"Well I don't know. I guess it could be nothing but there was a wizard I read about in one of Giles' books named Harry Potter. He stopped the dark lord Voldemort when he was just a baby. The book said he survived the 'killing curse' with only a lightning bolt scar on his forehead." Willow recited back.

It was now Buffy's turn to be flabbergasted. "He said he got it in a car accident that killed his parents." She mumbled. Willow looked at Buffy seriously.

"Buffy. There's more." Buffy nodded waiting for Willow to continue, When Harry was about six it was reported that some death eaters- uh, followers of the dark lord voldemort- wanted revenge on the boy-who-lived, the boy who defeated their master. It was reported that he was killed Buffy."

Buffy felt like she was kicked in the gut. Why? Why did this always have to happen to the people she loved? "He was just a little kid! He shouldn't have had to die!" Buffy jumped from her bed as her grief morphed to anger and back again. "I was supposed to protect him! I told him I would protect him!" Tears streamed down her face.

Willow rushed to Buffy's side wrapping her arms around the slayer. "I'm sorry Buffy. Maybe we can go to Giles' and see if there's anything I missed in the books." Buffy nodded numbly not really understanding what Willow was saying.

"I hadn't thought of him in years…" Buffy mumbled into Willow's shoulder. "Then last night I had the nicest dream about him…. Except he was our age."

"Shhh." Willow cooed trying to calm her friend.

Giles and Willow watched Buffy from the kitchen as Giles put some water on the stove.

"You say she lost a close friend?" Giles asked. "Would it not have been better for her to spend the day in bed, perhaps?" Willow nodded.

"Except her friend was Harry Potter!"

Giles almost dropped the cup he was holding in shock. "The Harry Potter?" He asked "How can you be sure?"

Willow squirmed trying to look sure. "Well he was in England and had the lighting bolt scar on his forehead." Giles nodded.

"Willow did you ever read the latest edition on Harry Potter?" Giles asked. Willow shook her head. "Willow, according to popular belief Harry Potter is very much alive."

"What!? Ohh that's such good news! We have to tell Buffy!"

"Not just yet." Giles stopped the red head from springing from the room. "There's more, Willow. Harry Potter has become famous or infamous depending on your view as a vampire slayer.

Willow narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But… Buffy is the slayer?"

"Quite right, " Giles confirmed, "but Buffy isn't the only one with the ability to slay vampires, and as it happens Harry Potter is quite adapt at the profession."

"Well isn't this good news too? Now Buffy might actually get to reconnect with her surrogate little brother."

Giles cleaned his glasses with a towel from the counter. "Right. Except… Potter's methods have been known to be a bit dark."

"How dark?" Willow asked.

"Quite." Giles replied.

Willow sighed.


	7. Double tall with whip

He wasn't entirely aware. He knew he was alive, but why? What was his purpose? It was hard to determine where he was. He was aware that his eyes were closed but he could still 'see' the doctors and uniformed soldiers moving around the large building. He seemed to be underground in some sort of government medical facility… but that wasn't quite right either.

"Status?" Someone, a woman, was speaking.

"Subject two is completely sedated. We are preparing to remove the vital organs and the transplant is prept."

They were talking about him. They wanted to harvest his vital organs. He should have been nervous, but he felt it. It was like a tsunami. Powerful, but somehow contained inside him. If he reached inside he felt powerful too but it was as if it was rushing him away pulling him with the tide and he wasn't sure if he could control it.

"Begin."

Unfortunately for them, he didn't want to control it. He let the power consume him. With a snap he opened his eyes. The doctor was hovering over him with a medical instrument and a shocked expression as he stared into the red eyes of his 'patient,'

"We have a prob-" The doctor gagged as the monster reached out with his fist and broke his trachea.

"Shoot to kill!" The woman shouted. Bullets rained down on him but stopped several feet from him and fell harmlessly to the ground. Standing he assessed his surroundings. Memories came back to him. The prophecy. The boy-who-lived. They seemed vague but he held onto them he needed some footing. Deciding not to bother with the muggles he walked casually over to the would-be recipient of his gifts. It was a grotesque Frankenstein. Why would they waste what he had to offer on this beast? Couldn't they tell he was perfection? He waved his hand and with a thick spurt of blood the monster's head ripped off and his body became engulfed in a flame. With a thought, a flame surrounded him and when it was gone so was he.

Harry woke up panting from the nightmare… no vision. Voldemort was back.

"That's impossible!" He hissed throwing the sheets off and walking into the bathroom. His reflection made him sick. Hermione was dead and her murderer was somewhere out there still killing. After washing his face, Harry made his way back into the room to get dressed. The sun was pouring in so most of the work he had ahead of him would have to wait, but he could still scope out the town. There would be plenty of familiars and nests he could still discover. Plenty of rocks he had to flip over.

The thing that baffled him the most was the remaining mystery surrounding the medical facility. They were harvesting demons… magical beings of all sorts really and now the had somehow resurrected Voldemort. For there was no doubt in his mind that that's where he was in the vision.

Buffy sighed as she sipped her double tall, with whip, vanilla latte. 'Damn the calories!' She thought. At a time like this a girl needed whipped cream. She hated it when people ordered skinny mochas with no whip or chocolate drizzle. Some amenities must not go overlooked.

'Uh oh!' Buffy thought coming out of her creamy low fat- 'Get with it! Willow's lips are moving and I have no idea what she's saying! Focus!'

"…make you feel terrible."

"Yeah…" Buffy agreed.

"I did!?" Willow asked eyes widening.

'Uh oh. What did I agree to.' "Only a little?" Buffy asked with a pout. Willow's eyes went from wide to narrowed in a instant.

"You weren't listening." Willow accused.

"Was too!" Buffy vehemently protested. "I just was… being a terrible friend. Sorry Wills. I'm just a little distracted."

Willow smiled. "I know. Buffy-"

"Stop! I know he's not going to be the same boy- oh man…" Buffy trailed off suddenly as a tall dark handsome walked in through the front. His hair was dark and fell around his head messily obscuring some of his face, but even that didn't obscure his looks. Not to mention the mess of muscles he seemed to be packing under his leather duster… wait leather duster? In Cali? The sun was up so he was no vampire despite his pale complexion.

"Buffy what's with you?" Willow asked annoyed.

"I want some- uh- honey. I need honey." Buffy mumbled. "You need anything Wills?" She asked as she made her way across the room to the condiment bar conveniently located next to the ordering counter and the mysterious stranger. Buffy tweaked with the condiments not really paying attention as she observed this odd man. Once she got closer she noticed that he wasn't bulky from the muscle but lean. Still he looked like he could fight which oddly attracted her. You'd think a fighters the last thing she'd want but knowing a guy could take care of himself relieved her subconscious.

"Large coffee. Black, please?"

'He has an accent. Awww…. Cute accent. '

"We don't have a large, sir." The barista replied. Buffy rolled his eyes. The guy actually looked confused. Confusion was cute.

"Oh… uh. Medium?"

The barista rolled her snobby little insignificant eyes and waved at the little cup display with the available sizes. Buffy squared her jaw and headed over to the counter.

"Hello my name is Buffy." She addressed the high school girl behind the counter. "And he-" she gestured over her shoulder, "Will have a Venti Americano with no room or attitude or I'll tell Mrs. Witherstein how I saw you the other night with a twenty something year-old and a bottle of Jack in the cementery…. Thanks!" She ended with a peppy wave. The girl gulped and called out the order.

"On the house." She replied.

"Thanks." Buffy said. The man looked oddly nervous at the catfight before dropping a way too large tip in the cup.

"Uh- Thanks… Buffy was it?" He asked staring at her nervously. Did she have something on her face?

"Do I have something on my face!?" She asked alarmed at the way he was looking at her.

"No- uh- you're just more beautiful then I remembered." He replied. Awwww…. Buffy smiled-

"Wait… Re-membered?" She added emphasis on 're.' "As in p-re-vious encounter?" She asked confused. "I know you?"

"Uh. We- well it's silly, but we were neighbors once. My name's Harry, Harry Potter?"

"Eeek!" Buffy squealed slapping a hand to her mouth and punching him none to softly on the shoulder strong enough to dislocate a normal blokes arm in knee-jerk reaction. "But you-hoo- go- not a boy…" She took a breath. "I remembered you a bit younger."

"Yeah. I was- a bit. Eleven years ago now…" Harry replied blushing. No one made him blush! Not even Hermione.

"Eleven years. So you're…"

"Almost eighteen." He answered her alluded question.

'Not much younger than me.' Buffy thought happily. Wait why was she happy.

"Buffy? Are you going to introduce me?" Willow asked from her side. When did she get by her side?

"Uh- this Willow." Buffy stumbled again. "And this… is Harry Potter."

Willow's eyes went wide and followed the trail of his bangs to the lightning bolt scar.

"Hi! I'm a Willow." Willow babbled.


	8. Revelations

It really was a beautiful day. The sun was bright overhead but there were a few clouds helping to shade them from the heat and every now and then the wind kicked up just enough.

Buffy, Harry and Willow were walking alongside one another at a casual pace.

"Trust me he's not your normal librarian. I'm sure you to will get along fine! You are both English!" Buffy had convinced Harry to come back to Giles' for two reasons. One: She was having a mess of emotions pop up that she hadn't had to deal with since Angel and two: they needed a quiet place to let drop the news that they suspected, though just a little bit, that he was a danger to the community and world at large.

Harry shrugged good-naturedly. He hadn't spent that much time in England really. Blade kept him moving around growing up and the only good memory of his time there was her.

"Ohh! You're going to have to show me all the great transfiguration spells you know! I'm a witch… I'm not very good yet but with you here now I bet I can learn loads!" Willow had been ranting about all the magic she was going to learn since they'd left the small coffee shop. Buffy was happy to see that Willow's outgoing nature wasn't annoying Harry who just kept nodding his head.

"This is it!" Buffy announced before pushing the door open. Giles was in the living room wearing a sorrowful face as he poured over an old tome.

"Buffy! So glad you've returned. I have news regarding Pot-" Giles stopped mid-sentence when he saw Harry enter. "Pottery- regarding pottery. I'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced?" Giles reached out his hand to Harry unaware of whom he was meeting. Harry looked annoyed that he was being researched which perhaps explained why Giles had to rub his hand after they ended the handshake.

"Harry Potter." Harry tipped his head and almost smirked at the look of anger and revulsion that spread across Giles' face.

"It was a good idea to bring him here, was it?" Giles snapped at Buffy.

"Someone didn't get their tea and crumpets today?" Buffy snapped back. "What's your problem Giles?"

"My 'problem' is this!" Giles pushed the tome aside to reveal today's paper.

VIGILANTE KILLS SEVEN

Late last night at Jones' Bar, a dive bar in South Sunny, seven men were murdered with what witnesses could only describe as a 'laser beam' or 'light blast' of green color. However there were no burns on any of the victims' bodies and so far no cause of death can be found. All seven men were members of a gang and had past priors. Authorities speculate that this was a rivalry gang hit but evidence shows that the man that perpetrated these murders has no gang affiliations whatsoever, leaving this reporter to believe Sunnydale has its own vigilante.

Buffy had tears in her eyes as she turned towards Harry who seemed completely unfazed.

"Is it true? Did you do this?" Her voice shook. Harry looked her directly in the eyes and then Giles.

"No. I've never been to this bar."

Buffy let out a breath of air but Giles still looked ready to go on a witch-hunt. Willow's eyes ping ponged between the two hoping for the right answer.

"Perhaps. But this isn't something far from your normal standards of justice, is it?" Giles asked angrily.

"I would kill a murderer to save an innocent person, yes." Harry answered instantly. "What difference does it make who's doing the killing? Vampire, demon, human? It's all the same. Murders murder and I stop it." Harry's voice went flat a bit as Buffy's eyes watered back up. Giles however seemed to actually be agreeing with Harry at least in his body language seemed to express that he was more relaxed. Then again maybe he was happy Harry would be leaving Buffy's life soon now.

"The difference is that demon's have no choice. It's just what they are… animals and monsters. Human's have souls, Harry. Please, don't you see? Humans aren't past saving." Buffy spoke softly and with conviction and Harry was impressed with the strength he saw in her, but it changed nothing.

"And I sought for a man among them, that should make up the hedge, and stand in the gap before me for the land, that I should not destroy it; but I found none." Harry quoted. "Maybe you're right, Buffy, but I can only hold to what I believe. "

"What do you believe?" Giles asked as he watched Buffy slump wearily onto the couch.

"I believe in retribution." Harry sighed when he saw how fragile Buffy looked curled up on the couch. "Look Buffy…" Harry kneeled down in front of her. "I'm not out looking for people that a made a mistake in a robbery or ex-cons that are trying to turn their lives around. The people that I have killed worked, actively, for demons and aspired to become one themselves!"

Buffy nodded. "I understand, Harry. I don't even know if it was wrong or not anymore. All I know is that I hate it."

Harry let out a breath. "I'll be leaving then."

Buffy wanted to shout at him to stay but her throat tightened and she could barely breath as she watched him leave.

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily as he replayed the conversation he'd just heard in his head. The words Harry spoke could have come directly from his mouth. He was an old hypocrite that rushed to judgment.

"Buffy…" He began

" I have to go on patrol." She said dryly before leaving the house as well.

Where does an all-powerful being go when not busy conquering a world or two? Apparently it was a beat up hotel bar. Casually he glanced around the room. Weak, simple, pathetic specimens of this world's 'top of the food chain.' How humans have managed to keep control of this world baffled him. As he sat at the bar a beefy man made his way over to him.

"Back again, eh? What will it be tonight?" The bartender recognized him, but as he stared past the man and the wall of liquor into his own reflection all that greeted him were meaningless angles and shapes. His face, pale. His hair, dark. His eye, green… But these descriptions triggered no memories for him; just instinctual feelings and urges.

"I was wondering where you got off to."

The voice caught his attention instantly. Sensual and darkly appealing, it spoke a dangerous promise. He turned and took in her appearance. Flashes of her body appeared in his mind. Memories.

"I never did get your name?" She was a patient seductress.

"Just call me yours." He flashed her a charming smile. Fidgeting like a schoolgirl she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Well, I'm Faith."


	9. Confrontation at the bronze

AN: So I'm sitting in History listening to the same damn lecture I've heard since 4th grade. Pretty tired of this crap so I'm writing fanfiction, though it looks like I'm typing notes super fast…. Awesome.

Chapter Nine

Confrontation at the bronze

There isn't much in this world that could scare a hybrid vampire-wizard. Uncertainty… terrified Harry, however. Not in general terms but when it came to the murder of the woman he loved… yeah that terrified him. He was uncertain of so much.

Knuckles turned white as he pressed his hand down on the rusting porcelain of the hotel sink. He stared into the cracked mirror and his heart almost beat out of his chest with the force of the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was pale. His canines seemed more pronounced and his curse scar was almost completely gone. In short he looked like your average vampire. This concerned him.

He needed a release to stop thinking about Buffy and the fact that he was quite possibly turning into the monsters she hated. The monster Giles had accused him of, nothing like killing a few demons to cleanse one's soul.

Harry leapt out of the hotel window and headed towards the one place he knew vampires would be on a Saturday night… the bronze.

Buffy sighed taking in the ever so active dance floor as she sipped her cherry coke. Willow was much more enthused as she stared adoringly at her boyfriend as he plucked out some chords from his lead guitar spot on stage.

"Hi Oz!" Willow's shout was drowned out not five feet from her face. The werewolf hyper aware of his girlfriend's every move smiled slightly and nodded in her direction. Willow let out a contented sigh. "Look how dreamy." Willow pointed.

Buffy just stared off into nothing until Willow gave her a short kick under the table.

"Ow! That's the last time I let you borrow my heels!" Willow waved Buffy's complaint off.

"Harry?" Willow asked knowingly.

"Yes. You're boyfriend is very hairy."

Willow cocked her head to the side and rubbed Buffy's arm consolingly.

"Yes. Harry."

"Maybe it's not all bad. I mean soldiers fight in wars. Police officers shoot in the line of duty… He's not all errrrArrrgh! He's just… darker. Than we're used to."

"You think I haven't been running that monologue through my head all day! I would love to be able to just magically wipe away all concerns I have with this but then I feel sick for allowing myself to accept murder so I can be happy!" Buffy slammed her empty glass down hard enough to shatter it. Buffy stared at the shattered pieces of glass in shock.

"I'm sorry Willow. I'm just confused, I guess."

"I know. Sigh."

"Yeah, sigh." Buffy agreed as she allowed herself to zone out staring into the dance crowd. Suddenly a flash of wavy brunette locks caught her eye and the leather pants and… "Faith!"

"You really just have to have faith, Buffy." Willow agreed.

"NO FAITH!" She yelled back as she jumped out of her seat and after the dark slayer.

"No faith?" Willow asked. "Faith…Oh…oh my god! Faith!" Willow hyperventilated as she unsuccessfully tried to find the pair of vampire slayers in the crowd. "Oh… Faith…"

Harry casually rolled backwards as a newbie vamp took a swing at him and missed.

"This is not doing it for me." Harry sighed as he dodged another punch.

"I think I can do it for you." The sultry voice was familiar but not desired in the least at the moment. Harry ducked one last punch before getting bored and casually spiking the vamp in the chest. Before the dust hit the ground Harry was already in a fighting stance ready to fight… whatever it was before him.

"What are you?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You don't know?" Faith laughed. "I'm the slayer. Though you're not bad yourself." She let the last sentence roll of her tongue but it did nothing for Harry anymore. Whatever similarity he found in her to Hermione when he was trashed was clearly not there anymore. Not to mention the dark aura that rolled off her. It reminded him of the aura he picked up from most death eaters, but hers was much more powerful.

"You're working for him aren't you?"

Faith laughed. "You're smart! He thought it would take you a while."

"How did he survive?" Harry spat. I've destroyed his body, his power and every last one of his soul fragments."

Faith smirked. "So he was right. You are a little slow. You two are connected forever. You can't destroy him without destroying yourself."

Harry shook his head. He had destroyed their connection. He was sure of it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He told me to." She smiled and there was nothing attractive about it. Faith walked a little closer to him until the distance between them was only arms length away. "You could work with him."

"I never could work with Voldemort!" Harry hissed. Faith smirked.

"Who's Voldemort?" As Harry's mouth opened in shock Faith closed the distance between them and trapped Harry in a kiss. Harry shoved hard sending her sprawling to the floor.

"What. Is. Going. On?"

Harry turned in shock to see that Buffy had seen… who knows how much.

"What's the matter B? Jealous? I could share…" Faith mocked as she got back to her feet.

"It doesn't look like he's interested." Buffy shot back.

"He was once." Faith argued arrogantly. Buffy swallowed hard careful not to spare a glance at the man in question.

"No accounting for taste I guess. What are you doing here… shouldn't you be-"

"In a comma thanks to you? Nah! You know how it goes. Get stabbed by your best friend thrown off a building onto a moving truck… just a day in the life for me, B." With that Faith shot out at Harry kicking him hard enough to send him across the alley.

"That wasn't nice!" Buffy shouted as she threw a hard right at Faith's head. Faith swept under the punch and swept out at Buffy's leg Buffy leapt over but Buffy wasn't ready for the kick Faith launched immediately after and was winded as Faith drove her foot into her abdomen. Buffy crouched over as Faith stood above.

"Not as painful as a stab wound…" She swung down hard hitting Buffy across the jaw and sending her to the pavement, "but it's still very satisfying." Buffy moaned getting back to her feet.

"Enjoy it while you can."

Faith threw another punch at Buffy but it was slipped as Buffy returned with an uppercut into Faith's jaw with enough force to launch Faith off the ground but she was able to recover her balance and not fall.

"Not bad B, but I still have a few tricks." Faith jabbed with her left as she slipped a knife out and stabbed hard with her right. Buffy's eyes opened wide in shock as she realized her foolish mistake, but miraculously the knife stopped several inches from her chest.

The blade was being held by a bare fist, Faith shook as she tried to push the knife forward. She looked sideways at Harry who had the knife tightly in his grasp. With his right hand he shoved Faith with an open palm sending her onto her back for the second time that night. The knife slipped backward with her slicing his hand open deeply.

Faith took in the wounds of her two opponents before smirking. "Catch you two later." There was a loud crack and she was gone.

"What the-!?!" Buffy gasped staring at the empty spot where Faith should have been.

"She has new tricks." Harry commented knowing where that one came from. "That was a modified portkey." He opened his palm to see that all that remained of the wound was the blood.

"A port-what? And how did your hand heal so fast?! ANSWERS?!"

"Buffy?" Harry let his guard down and for the first time since he was a kid he was completely vulnerable. "I need help."

Buffy swallowed seeing the little boy she loved. "What's going on?"

AN: Don't worry. Harry didn't just let Faith go. More to come. I have plenty of time in my history class… I sure as hell don't want to listen to this prick. Unfortunately there will be lots of mistakes though cause I am writing in the middle of class… and not editing.


	10. So now what?

AN: So I guess I got this new chapter going. There seems to be a lot of confusion with Voldemort back and Hermione dead. I had an alternate ending to the first story and this is the sequel to that ending. Not the fluffy one where Hermiones still alive.

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter and if I said I owned Buffy and if it got Joss to sue me…that'd be worth it…

Chapter 10

So now what?

The heavy oak clock smelled sweet and musty. Its iron pendulum swung back and forth giving a steady rhythm to the room's tense atmosphere.

Harry hated being watched or examined. With five sets of mistrusting eyes staring at him that clock was the only thing that relieved his anxiety. Time was passing, however slowly. This too shall pass. His mantra repeated through his mind with every swing of the pendulum. It set a pace for his breathing and his pulse slowed. He could do this. He had to do this. So he did. He told them everything.

"Voldemort is back?" Giles asked disbelievingly. "The Watcher's Council explored every conceivable possibility and concluded that you thoroughly destroyed any fragment of Voldemort that remained in this realm. In fact if I remember the account correctly their only concern was you." He stared pointedly at the tired man before him.

Harry's eyes darkened. "Me?"

"One does not go through a soul sacrificing ritual in the depths of a hell dimension and remain the same."

Buffy flinched. "You were in a hell dimension?"

Harry nodded.

"Just how long were you down there exactly?" Giles asked accusingly.

"I don't know. I was in HELL." Harry said. "Do you expect that I had a day calendar or a journal? I was fighting for my life every second I was down there. A demon ripped my soul from my body and I had to kill it to get back."

"I'm sorry but you ran into SPIKE and didn't kill him!" Xander asked. He was ignored.

"Whether or not you got your soul back the fact remains that a ritual of such depravity would leave one changed forever." Giles said.

Harry remembered the changes he'd seen in the mirror. He looked more like a demon every day and his magic felt hollow and empty. Like a piece of him was missing but he hadn't felt that until after his kidnapping experience with the commandos. If it weren't for his shifting abilities the Scoobies would be less lenient with his new look.

"What I am doesn't change the situation. If anything it makes it more pertinent that you listen to me! Faith said she was working for him. She had a portkey and reeked of his aura. The question is will you do anything about it?"

"That's what we do." Buffy assured him. The Scoobies nodded in agreement.

"It simple enough to me." Xander began. "There's a new bad in town whether it's Volde-what's-it or not."

"I have to agree. It doesn't matter whether or not Harry's right. Faith is all the proof we need." Oz said.

"So. Patrol?" Buffy asked. Everyone agreed. As they hustled around picking up varying weaponry Buffy made her way to Giles.

"You need to help." Buffy stated. Giles looked hurt.

"I always will help you."

"I'm talking about, Harry." Buffy said. Giles sighed taking his glasses and cleaning them in attempt to buy time. "What Harry did was reckless and dangerous. But it was right! It's exactly what I would have done."

"He opened a hellmouth." Giles argued.

"To save the woman he loved!" Buffy spat. "And he lost her while saving the world!"

Giles looked properly ashamed. "The boy- man has done a lot, gone through a lot but he is still dangerous. If everything he said is true then his soul could be split. Good and evil would war inside him and if the good loses his darkness will take over completely. He'll be just another demon."

"So. We. Help." Buffy whispered. Giles nodded.

"There are some tomes." Giles said.

"I thought there'd be." Buffy smiled before heading over to her rag tag team. "Guys I need a favor. Stay here with Giles and lend him a hand. He's going to need it." Xander looked fit to protest but Buffy coward him down with a single glare. "Please." She added.

Everyone nodded heading over to Giles for assignments.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Harry asked from the doorway. Buffy stared at him trying to see the boy she once knew. He looked like a normal guy. Youthful face handsome features….hollow eyes. She swallowed and broke her gaze to crab Mr. Pointy.

"I trust you." And I promised to protect you. She added to herself. She was going to make good on that promise even if it was one and a half decades later.

Harry looked relieved. "Thank you."

* * *

Darkness was nice, he decided. It was preferable in many ways. You didn't rely on your eyes. They could trick you. The darkness raised the awareness of all of your other senses. It left a thrum of adrenaline creeping though your system as your body prepared to be attacked at any moment. He wasn't worried of course. There was only one that could be a threat and he was sure that he would join him soon. Reunited once and for all with his better half.

He looked up from the tome he was reading as the smallest twinge in the wards alerted him to Faith's return.

"What was his answer?"

"He believes you're Voldemort." Faith smirked as the man circled around he ensnaring her with his arms.

The man laughed bitterly to himself peppering hard kisses to the girl's neck.

"He's lucky and cursed not to know the truth. We will have to make him aware of our situation soon." He pressed against her. She moaned.

"There's a problem. The Slayer was with him. It's likely they're looking for you now." She groaned as he manipulated her body.

"They're looking for a ghost. Still without my other half it's important that I prepare for our next meeting. Things will get messy if he doesn't chose willingly." He smirked at the writhing slayer in his arms.

* * *

Harry sighed watching Buffy stake another dead end. No one was talking. Everyone, even the new born, seemed to know something if not much but they were too afraid to speak.

"It's Voldemort! It has to be! He's a fear monger. He did the same thing back in the UK as he's doing here."

"It's not Voldemort, mate." The familiar British voice made Buffy spin stake ready.

"Spike!"

"Calm down, Slayer. I'm not here for a fight. Just delivering a message." Spike stepped out of the dark and spun showing he was unarmed.

"What makes you so generous all of a sudden?" Buffy asked.

"Me to know, Slayer. Sides this boy here saved my life. Least I can do is return the favor."

"What's the message?" Harry asked.

"He wants to talk to you face to face. He says he knows you from way back. Old mates in school an' such. He has an offer for you. Said Hermione sent him."

Harry swallowed.

Buffy saw Harry's expression and decided to press Spike for him. "Why would he want to meet him?"

"Cuase if he doesn't he's gonna leave and Harry will never know the truth about her."

"Where?" Harry asked. Spike smiled.

"That's the spirit. He said to meet him at 'Frederick Evans' tomb. Said you'd be able to sense it when you're near." Spike turned and left slipping into the darkness before he could be asked another question.

Harry cast a sidelong glance at Buffy. "I'm coming with you, Harry." There was no room for argument.

"Fine."

As they began to walk Buffy wondered aloud. "How will you be able to sense it?"

"Dunno." Harry replied. "Could be because it's the tomb of my Grandfather."

Buffy looked like she wanted to ask more questions but she seemed to pick up on Harry's confusion and left it alone.

* * *

Faiths smiled seeing the blonde vamp make his way back into the shadows.

"They buy it?" She asked as he drew near.

"All it took was saying her name." Spike replied. "Looks like you don't do it for him anymore."

Faith scowled. "He'll be pleased to know Harry's on his way even with B in toe."


End file.
